


Día 2: Flesh

by Sky_Black1999



Series: KuroTsukki NSFW Week [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Lazy Mornings, Love, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Smut, they are cute and hot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28870176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_Black1999/pseuds/Sky_Black1999
Summary: Tsukki puede estar acostumbrado a muchas cosas mientras vive con Kuroo. Pero jamás estará acostumbrado a ver su erección a primera hora del día.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: KuroTsukki NSFW Week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107458
Kudos: 13
Collections: KRTSK NSFW Week





	Día 2: Flesh

**Author's Note:**

> Este día se supone que está basado en Flesh de Simon Curtis, pero bueh yo no sé ni lo que escribí al final xd Es solo ellos siendo horny y soft al mismo tiempo.

Tsukishima podía acostumbrarse a muchas cosas. Como al hecho de que Kuroo solía dejar la tapa del inodoro levantada cuando salía o que retirara la zanahoria de sus platos cuando comían porque decía que no le gustaba, justo como un niño lo haría. También estaba acostumbrado al sonidito nasal que hacía cuando dormía y que en ocasiones lograba despertarlo a medianoche.

Sin embargo, había una cosa de la que probablemente nunca se acostumbraría o quizá se le dificultaría más. A pesar de que llevaban viviendo juntos desde que entraron a la Universidad y que era algo que veía todos los días, en definitiva no era algo fácil de… presenciar.

Porque el ver el pene erecto de Kuroo a primera hora de la mañana era probablemente de las pocas cosas de las que no estaba acostumbrado. Es decir, no era como si le impactara del todo porque era algo que veía con frecuencia y bastante cerca, pero abrir los ojos y notar _eso_ de inmediato era… en cierto modo gracioso. No sabía cómo reaccionar.

Muchas veces Kuroo lo abrazaba en la noche y se dormían así, por lo que al despertar solo podía sentir su miembro pinchando en su trasero. Y claro, no le incomodaba, pero salir de ese tipo de aprietos sin despertarlo era una tarea ardua.

Y aquel día no era una excepción. Lo primero que sintió fueron los rayos de sol chocando contra su rostro ya que la ventana del frente había quedado entreabierta, por lo que no tuvo de otra más que despertarse del todo. Era fin de semana y habría querido darse el lujo de dormir hasta tarde, mas cuando se despertaba una vez ya era imposible volver a dormir.

Giró el rostro, notando a Kuroo dormitar con tranquilidad. Las almohadas apretujadas a los costados de su rostro no se habían movido de su sitio a pesar de que estaba boca arriba. Su boca se hallaba entreabierta y su rostro lucía totalmente calmado, en paz. 

No obstante, al ir bajando la vista fue cuando notó _eso_. Al mini Kuroo saludándolo como siempre, demasiado entusiasta como siempre sucedía en las mañanas. La cobija estaba enredada en sus piernas, así que podía ver con claridad el bóxer que llevaba puesto —era lo único que tenía encima— y con ello la erección sobresaliendo de este.

Tsukishima parpadeó seguido, sin poder apartar la mirada. Demonios, es que era inevitable mirarlo, después de todo estaba ahí resaltando con obviedad.

Dio un alto bostezo, apoyando el brazo en la almohada y recostando la mejilla en la palma de su mano. Se dio el permiso de hacer un examen visual a Kuroo por entero. Su pecho desnudo subía y bajaba con parsimonia, y los tenues rayos de luz delineaban su abdomen y remarcaban los músculos firmes que él poseía. Tsukishima sabía bien lo duros que eran, al fin y al cabo la noche anterior tuvo el gusto de tocarlos todo lo que quisiera. Sus brazos también eran fuertes y, aunque no eran excepcionalmente grandes, sí eran lo suficiente para sujetarlo a él y rodearlo hasta que la respiración le fallara.

Decidió mirar después su rostro, subiendo por la clavícula y el cuello bronceados y torneados. Se enfocó un rato en su mandíbula, sintiendo el impulso de rozarla con la punta de sus dedos porque era una de las zonas de Kuroo que más le parecían atractivas; mas se detuvo a sí mismo porque no quería parecer un acosador o algo similar.

Sin embargo, al mirar un poco más arriba se sobresaltó al encontrar una sonrisa ladeada y divertida dirigida específicamente para él.

Kuroo se había despertado.

—Buenos días, ¿tienes una buena vista desde ahí? —saludó el pelinegro en un canturreo fastidioso, a lo que Tsukishima resopló mientras rodaba los ojos, dándole un golpecito en la frente.

Los ojos de Kuroo resplandecían mientras no dejaba de observarlo sin parpadear, por un segundo se sintió de verdad intimidado por aquel escrutinio. Aunque no podía decir mucho porque él había estado viéndolo desde hacía un buen rato.

—No realmente, lo normal —contestó Tsukishima con simpleza, encogiéndose de hombros. Su vista se dirigió a otro punto más abajo, el cual señaló con el dedo—. Solo que tu amiguito al parecer está muy contento.

Kuroo miró su erección casi como si apenas hubiera notado que estaba ahí, como si fuera una extensión ajena de su cuerpo. Después musitó una risita corta y vibrante, girándose hacia Tsukishima mientras una de sus manos zigzagueaba en su cintura, queriendo acercarlo.

Y él no se negó, por supuesto que no. No era como si le incomodara el toque de Kuroo. De hecho, lo hacía sentir cálido.

—Pues claro, el amanecer siempre a tu lado lo emociona mucho —respondió Kuroo con un toque alegre, apretando su piel.

Tsukishima ahogó una risa, dándole otro golpecito en el pecho con suavidad.

—Eres un idiota —farfulló, sus ojos viajando en todas las direcciones posibles en el rostro de Kuroo. Era un idiota, pero un idiota muy guapo, demonios—. Desde tan temprano ya estás coqueteando.

La otra mano de Kuroo jugueteó con su cabello, luciendo todavía medio adormilado por los ojos entrecerrados, aunque su sonrisa ladina no tardó en aparecer.

—Pero no miento, amo verte cada día al despertar —masculló con tono perezoso y cariñoso.

El rubio apretó la boca, deslizando los dedos con lentitud por el abdomen de Kuroo y percibiendo sus músculos bajo su tacto, rozando cada línea y curva.

—¿Y tu pene también? —preguntó sorprendiéndose a sí mismo por aquella frase, sintiendo un conocido cosquilleo en su estómago.

La mirada de Kuroo por fin se abrió del todo, solo para observar a Tsukishima con una sonrisa titubeante. La mano que reposaba en su cintura fue más atrevida y decidió bajar hasta tocar la curvatura de su trasero y oprimir levemente la carne.

—Él viene incluido en el combo, bebé.

Tsukishima negó con la cabeza mientras rodaba los ojos, sin poder borrar la mueca bobalicona de su rostro. Era algo natural cuando estaba con Kuroo. Además, las manos de su novio no dejaron de acariciarlo, deslizándose sin parar por su cintura y espalda baja, provocándole un estremecimiento del cual ambos fueron conscientes.

El ambiente comenzó a sentirse un poco más caliente, y no era debido a los rayos del sol que entraban en la ventana, no. Todo había empezado desde que vio esa estúpida erección sobresaliendo con total tranquilidad.

Demonios, Kuroo lo ponía caliente. Pero eso era algo que jamás diría en voz alta o su novio no pararía de molestarlo.

—Bueno, si está tan emocionado… —susurró Tsukishima unos segundos más tarde, incorporándose despacio—… puede que le dé un poco de atención.

Kuroo se quedó estático en su puesto, dejando que Tsukishima se subiera sobre él con parsimonia. Su expresión era de pura sorpresa pero a la vez lucía emocionado, expectante a lo que haría.

La cobija que cubría a Tsukishima se deslizó del todo a un lado, dejando al descubierto su pecho blanquecino y sus pezones rosados, donde se exhibían unas marcas de dientes alrededor y varios chupetones repartidos en el pecho. Los dedos de Kuroo viajaron a su cintura, apretándola con suavidad. Sus orbes gatunos no pararon de brillar con ilusión, repasando en silencio toda la silueta del rubio.

Tsukishima se deslizó hacia abajo, apoyando las manos en las piernas de Kuroo donde apretó levemente, logrando que el pelinegro se estremeciera. Antes de lo esperado, su boca se encontró directamente con el miembro excitado cubierto por la tela de la ropa interior y tragó saliva, sintiéndose también un poco ansioso.

Sus dedos se enroscaron en el borde de la prenda, comenzando a jalonearla para liberar el miembro duro.

—Bebé, no tienes que hacerlo —murmuró Kuroo, quien apoyó los codos en la cama y se levantó, pasando una mano por la frente de Tsukishima y rozando los mechones de cabello rubio—. Anoche hiciste suficiente.

Los recuerdos de la noche anterior vinieron a él de repente, provocando que un sonrojo tenue abarcara sus mofletes. Aun así, lo siguiente que hizo fue terminar de jalar la ropa interior y sacando el pene de Kuroo, el cual ya estaba firme contra su toque. Tsukishima sonrió, consciente de que el único que provocaba ese tipo de reacciones era él mismo, lo sabía bien porque los ojos resplandecientes del otro no dejaban de contemplarlo en expectativa.

—Lo quiero hacer —masculló Kei, con una mano rodeando el falo y restregando su mejilla contra él—. Quiero hacer esto.

Kuroo al parecer no halló más replicas en el asunto, además que también deseaba que Tsukishima hiciera lo que estaba planeando en ese instante. Así que, sin dudarlo un segundo más, el rubio agarró el miembro con ambas manos y comenzó a frotarlo con sus palmas. Ya estaba húmedo y caliente, lo cual no hizo más que aumentar sus ansias de saborearlo.

Y entonces, un extenso suspiro salió de Kuroo cuando la boca de Tsukishima rodeó la base, lamiendo con lentitud la ranura. Su lengua recorrió aquella zona, sin dejar ni un rastro del líquido que salía allí; después fue bajando hasta lamer toda la extensión, incluso en la parte donde crecían vellos gruesos y oscuros.

Kuroo no dejó de acariciar la cima de su cabeza, entretejiendo los dedos en su cabello y jaloneando suavemente. Mientras tanto, suspiros entrecortados eran emitidos de su boca medio abierta.

Tsukishima comenzó a mover su mano también mientras chupaba y lamía el miembro, dirigiéndose a sus testículos donde los apretó y amontonó en su palma, causando un temblor en el cuerpo de Kuroo. Su lengua viajaba por la anchura del pene caliente, saboreándolo entero y percibiendo sus venas marcadas.

—A-ah, Kei… Se siente bien —musitó Kuroo, sacudiendo sus caderas casi por inercia. Tsukishima sonrió satisfecho y, con ello, decidió ir más allá.

Prosiguió dando lengüetazos y de tanto en tanto apretaba la boca en la base del pene, succionando su esencia. Pero entonces, abrió la boca para engullir el pene de Kuroo hasta que tocó su paladar, moviendo su cabeza y chupando con cuidado de que sus dientes no lo rozaran. Ante ello, Kuroo echó la cabeza hacia atrás, soltando resoplidos inconstantes y temblorosos, gimiendo por lo bajo el nombre de Tsukishima.

El rubio continuó agitando la lengua en el interior, justo donde el pelinegro parecía disfrutarlo más. La base del pene no hacía más que restregarse dentro de la boca de Tsukishima, logrando que la saliva saliera por los bordes de su boca. Mientras tanto, sus manos seguían atiendo las bolas de Kuroo, percibiendo cómo este al parecer no podría aguantar más.

—Kei… aléjate, voy a venirme —masculló Kuroo, acariciando la mandíbula de Tsukishima y queriendo empujarlo para así dejar salir todo afuera, pero el rubio no se movió ni un centímetro—. Kei, espera… A-ah.

La cabeza de Tsukishima se movía con más velocidad, queriendo que el pene de Kuroo llegara lo más hondo que pudiera incluso si eso lo hacía lagrimear y arder la garganta. Su propio miembro parecía no poder aguantar más, comenzando a gotear y poniéndose duro solo por chupársela a Kuroo. Sin embargo, luego se atendería a sí mismo. En ese momento solo quería a Kuroo, saborearlo hasta el final.

—Kei, bebé, aléjate o voy a… Oh Dios —farfulló el pelinegro, soltando un gemido sonoro que resonó en toda la habitación, todo su cuerpo se estremeció y la mano que sujetaba el rostro de Tsukishima se apretó, hundiendo las uñas en su mejilla—. A-ah.

Kuroo expulsó todo dentro de la boca de Tsukishima, quien aún no dejaba de sacudirse hasta estar seguro de que no quedara nada. Segundos después se alejó con lentitud, sacando el miembro del pelinegro con un sonido húmedo y reteniendo todo el semen en su boca, la cual se cubrió con la mano conforme limpiaba los bordes.

—Espera, no lo… hagas, no lo… tragues. —Kuroo se incorporó mientras jadeaba con dificultad y enseñaba su rostro abochornado, alargando la mano hacia Tsukishima. No obstante, fue demasiado tarde ya que el rubio no dudó ni un segundo en deslizar todo por su garganta. Kuroo lo observó medio aturdido y sorprendido—. ¿Por qué nunca me haces caso cuando te digo que no lo tragues?

Tsukishima tosió levemente, sintiendo el sabor amargo en toda su boca. Aun así, por algún motivo aquello no hizo más que excitarlo aún más, su propio miembro estremeciéndose. Kuroo emitió un suspiro y sus dedos se acercaron al rostro del rubio, limpiando los rastros que aún quedaban en las comisuras de la boca.

—Porque me gusta ir en tu contra —susurró Tsukishima en respuesta, luciendo complacido ante la expresión enfurruñada de Kuroo y enseñándole una sonrisa divertida.

Kuroo lo único que hizo fue negar con la cabeza y resoplar con fingida molestia, mas después sonrió y se inclinó con intenciones de darle un beso, mas esta vez Kei lo detuvo poniendo las manos al frente.

—No, eso sí no —farfulló, apretando las cejas—. Me voy a lavar los dientes y luego vamos a desayunar.

El pelinegro hizo una mueca con la boca, rodando los ojos y cruzándose de brazos. Pero luego agarró las manos de Tsukishima y plantó un beso en las palmas, posándolas en sus mejillas.

—De acuerdo —susurró Kuroo, luciendo aparentemente derrotado, aunque Tsukishima sabía bien por el brillo particular de su mirada que estaba feliz—. ¿Y podemos bañarnos juntos?

Tsukishima lo analizó con seriedad, recorriéndolo sin ningún tapujo. Allí estaba frente a él un Tetsurou Kuroo completamente desnudo, con la ropa interior hasta las rodillas y enseñando su pene ya flácido, en contraste con él que estaba todavía excitado —aunque realmente no le importaba mucho eso—. Y a pesar de que segundos atrás él había estado chupándosela hasta hacerlo gemir alto, la expresión de Kuroo en ese momento era de súplica, una expresión infantil que contrastaba por completo con lo que había visto antes.

Y no supo realmente el por qué, pero sonrió, sintiéndose lleno. Feliz. Satisfecho. Sentimientos que solo Kuroo podía lograr y que lo hacían sentir afortunado.

Pero aun así, aquello también era algo que no diría en voz alta. Al menos no por el momento.

Tsukishima no podía negarse a sus ojitos suplicantes, así que exhaló en derrota y afirmó con la cabeza.

—De acuerdo —contestó, jalando sus manos de regreso.

Kuroo se mostró demasiado contento con su respuesta, alzando los brazos en el aire.

—¡Yay, sexo en el baño! —exclamó con alegría, a lo que Tsukishima le chistó para que se callara.

Aunque era Kuroo de quien estaban hablando, el chico que no tuvo reparos en decirle a sus vecinos la primera vez que fueron a saludarlos que ellos eran una pareja felizmente enamorada y homosexual. Ya no había nada que ocultar.

Y bueno, así era Kuroo. A pesar de que había muchas cosas de las que todavía no estaba acostumbrado, cada uno de aquellos detalles eran los que componían a Tetsurou Kuroo y él amaba eso.

Lo amaba.


End file.
